User blog:Dfjdejulio/Some Early 2.0 Notes
For folks who don't have it yet, I thought I'd mention some stuff I didn't expect and found interesting. General * Everything you've ever put on your base (figures might require ownership) gets tallied up in a "collection" screen that you can navigate to in the main menu. They all contribute toward global bonus experience points. (I've currently got around 32% bonus experience due to my collection.) * The Wii U gamepad does a lot more in this game than it did in 1.0. When you're in a playset, for example, there's a nice running tally of all the collectibles you've got, and buttons to press to list mission logs and feats. (I will add pictures later.) * The wall-jumping mechanic has been removed. If you import a playset that used the wall-jumping set piece, it comes in with climbing pipes on both walls so that it can still be used for vertical travel. Its default appearance is also no longer colorful and star-covered, and it can now be themed just like a basic block. * Just about everything that can be unlocked by using 1.0 pieces can also be unlocked just by using currency. For the most part, the 1.0 pieces do nothing but save you money... which doesn't seem very scarce to me so far. * What cannot be earned with currency, and requires a real figure or disc? ** statues in the hall of heroes ** light saber ** ...I can't think of anything else right now. * Items that I had unlocked via spins in 1.0 seemed to carry over via my Disney ID. Items that were unlocked via playsets or figures did not carry over that way -- I had to put the figures and playsets on the base for them to unlock (although I could also have just spent currency in most cases). Interiors * Interior spaces are implemented as a second kind of toy box. * There's a single interior toybox that's "special" and designated as "My INterior", in which NPCs seem to give you random quests over time. * There are a lot of interior themes available, in both Marvel and Disney flavors. They include wall, trim, and floor textures (unlocked together), and a bunch of placeable items (unlocked individually). (I'm fond of the TRON theme and items.) The Avengers Playset * ...does not have "character chests". Instead, there are collectibles that require certain attributes to collect. I think I can recall "techie", "flier", "super jumper", "super strong", and "wall climber". Iron Man has "flier" and "techie" and can collect those items. Black Widow starts with "techie" and unlocks "super jumper" via skills. I know the Hulk can do "wall climber", but I'm not sure who else can in the Avengers playset. * ...does not inlcude any tools or packs at all (so far). * When you bring in Rocket Raccoon, you get a special mission that involves the Guardians of the Galaxy helping to build teleport pads in Manhattan. Once the missions are completed, the teleport pads can be used by every character, making travel easier (especially for non-fliers). (And I'd love to know what Nova's special content is.) Category:Blog posts